


Yawn

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: D w D Drabbles [3]
Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: The spider-demon and angel of death go to see a play and compliment each other





	Yawn

Urie stifled a yawn and kept his eyes forward. He wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to come along to see this play. MacSith was turning out to be terrible adaption of MacBeth even with the addition of lightsabers and gun explosions. 

“Why do the witches look like bedraggled bag ladies?” Azure muttered reminding Urie why he was here. The angel of death had been ignoring him for a good week or more and Urie was tired of it. Looking over at Azrael he opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted by a huge yawn.

“Yeah, being pretty must be tiring” Azure said snarky looking over at Urie with a smirk. Urie tilted his head as if considering the comment. He leaned over Azrael and put a hand on his leg.

“Then you must be exhausted Anhinga” Urie said into the angel’s ear. Azrael turned a vibrant pink and his skin heat up with an intense blush. With a small giggle Urie pecked the other male’s cheek before sitting back in his chair. Azrael made soft spluttering sounds and folded his arms looking away from the spider-demon. He didn’t want to cause a disruption and therefore remained in his seat until the performance at which point he bolted the theatre. 

Urie was content for the time being, the more time he spent with the angel the more intriguing he became. At this rate he was becoming seriously tempted to try and keep him like a pet bird. He wondered if that was even possible...

THE END


End file.
